Sky Rider and Light Bearer
by gungnirburst
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots for Kain/Cecil. Ratings will vary. Openly taking requests. [Discontinued.]
1. Winter Calescence

**In order to gear myself up for writing 'In the Castle of Aberration' (for those of you who don't know, that will be my future KxC multi-chapter fic), I've decided to start a little KxC collection thingy. There are other reasons for this as well, but I won't go into them here. But I'm sure I won't be the only one who finds enjoyment in this, teehee. ^_^ Also, I'm keeping this at the M rating since changing it repeatedly would be annoying, and there'll be content like that anyhow. In any case, I'll be putting what the specific rating is for each one. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4 and, as such, make no profit from this.

**Specific Warnings/Notes**: boy-boy romance, post-game AR, small mention of sex (oh yeah XD). Title is totally oxymoronic, by the way. Yays! XD

**Rating**: T

* * *

~**Winter Calescence**~

* * *

Out of all the inhabitants of Baron Castle, Kain detested the cold with a passion unrivaled. The summer months were quite easily the most manageable out of the entire year of climate altercations and the like. A simple wardrobe change could effortlessly rectify any discomfort felt on anyone's part, especially in the case of armored guards and knights, who would otherwise feel suffocated underneath the specially fashioned metal encasing their bodies. However, winter brought forth the irrevocable temperature drop, and thereby made wearing armor practically intolerable due to their protective gear taking on the chill twofold. Although, many people could not rely on a warmer set of clothes to help prevent the chill, or even afford to purchase them.

And, while Kain wasn't exactly of the poor class, he unfortunately did not possess much to keep himself comfortably warm by his standards without having to constantly readjust.

The sun setting in the sky and night coming in its stead further aggravated the situation. Without the heat and light emitting from that burning star, the air only got colder with the rise of the moon, and the chill was equivalent to being surrounded by body numbing snow. Lying in his bed alone, with only a few sparse blankets to hold off the cold, and back facing the doorway to his bedchamber, Kain was presently rather the miserable entity.

Turning down Cecil's last request before they both decided to settle in for the night seemed foolish now, in retrospect. All in all, the offered gesture was beyond kind-hearted, which befit Cecil nevertheless, but accepting the offer was a completely different matter entirely.

Cecil was his lover and certainly his best friend without a questionable doubt, but having his person grace the bed of a king was ignominious. Only royalty or the wedded spouses of royalty had the right to sleep in that bed, and Kain was neither of the two. The power of a king demanded respect from all his subjects; the dragoon had no right to take advantage just because he and the beloved paladin were intimate. Most would consider it bad enough for him to have gone even that far with Cecil, seeing as how he was a man and clearly not fit for such things like marriage.

Despite himself and his former resolve, the lavish pillows and thick blankets of a king's bed was beginning to sound a lot better to Kain than his currently unsatisfying arrangement. Sighing out a long breath, he curled further in on himself, clutching the blankets closer to his body, preferably focusing on his face—which had turned a light red—and upper torso. Closing his eyes, he attempted to fall into slumber, hoping that would take his mind off the whole ordeal.

"You are quite the stubborn man, Kain."

His eyes snapped open just in time for the bed to dip in behind him and the blankets to be moved to accommodate another person underneath them, a body pressing close to his back with an arm draping around his waist. It was bad enough he hadn't detected the presence in the first place, having been thoroughly distracted by trying to warm up, but had it been an enemy instead of someone he was all too familiar with, he would have been very ashamed at his lack of awareness to his surroundings. Regardless, having a fully clothed Cecil sharing his space was close to being worth the risk.

"You wouldn't lay with me in my bed." The paladin's voice was nearby, virtually right in his ear, but turning his head to look at the speaker's face wasn't something he necessarily needed to do. "Coming to you was the only option you left me to choose from."

Kain furrowed his eyebrows at those words. He had denied the presented invitation to a definitely better sleeping arrangement out of respect, but here Cecil was—taking his decision and shoving it back in his face with clear refusal to acquiesce tagging along with it, and a different setting being the noticeable variation as well. Even so, it still seemed wrong for him to be here for reasons Kain couldn't quite dredge up at the moment. The body of his lover could truly be an effective tool of diversion when so near to his own.

"But, Cecil—"

"Please don't make a fuss," Cecil said, tightening his hold around Kain's waist and effectively pulling him closer. "I could not sleep properly knowing you would be alone in the cold so allow me this much, will you?"

Silence followed next, for the dragoon couldn't fathom a response suitable enough to argue with his companion. Admittedly, having Cecil against him was decidedly pleasant, whether it was normally or during the occurrence at hand. The white knight was practically melded to him, that pale face pressed lightly into a bare back and forehead resting on an equally naked shoulder, white hair a tickling sensation on his skin. Kain could feel the heat gradually building up between their closely pressed together bodies, slowly sliding in like creeping water, but it was not like the warmth of passion he was familiar with when around Cecil in this type of setting.

This was the kind of warmth a cold winter's night could bring to the bodies and souls of lovers. Not one of intimacy, but of compassion for not wanting their partner to freeze, or to do it alone were the conditions that bad, for that matter.

Perhaps taking up the next offer to lay with Cecil in his room during the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**FFIV seems kinda olden time setting, like way back in the ages where kings were just about everywhere, so this little thing is sort of going for what winter and the general situation might have been like in that sort of setting. Basically, the king (and, to maybe a bit of a lesser extent, the queen) got everything, his soldiers—especially knights—were reasonably outfitted and financed, and commoners got very little. You can tell that it isn't quite like that in the game, but it is pretty comparable. But Cecil's just so sweet and kind so I couldn't make him be all greedy like that with Kain involved~ :D**

**Oh, and as a little guideline for requests, I won't/can't do real world AUs. Only canonverse please. Putting these two in that type of environment just doesn't work for me. Feels like something is missing. :/ Please Review. Anonymous is accepted, but please login if you have an account.**


	2. Halcyon Days: Knight Training

**Just a light-hearted drabble-ish thing here. :D Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4 and, as such, make no profit from this.

**Specific Warnings/Notes**: boy-boy romance, pre-game AR, small mentions of blood and violence, slight bad language (only one word, but still), and fluffiness. Kain—age 15, Cecil—age 14.

**Rating**: T (more precautionary than anything)

* * *

~**Halcyon Days: Knight Training**~

* * *

"You should let one of the mages tend to that."

Kain watched on from his place in a chair as Cecil wrapped up his right hand with a clean, white cloth, the white-haired teenager flexing his fingers every now and then.

"They're busy with a lesson right now with Rosa. I don't want to bother them." Here, he began tying the loose ends together using his uninjured hand and his teeth, which was quite the troublesome thing to attempt on one's own without practice. When finished a minute later, he said, "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate being interrupted."

Kain rose from his seat to stand at Cecil's side, head tilting to left slightly. "Cecil...how did this happen anyway?"

"I was sparring with one of the other boys today during training. He pushed me back, I lost my grip on my sword, and then the tip of his weapon slashed across my hand." Cecil raised the damaged appendage up in order to assess his work. A red mark in the form of a horizontal line could be seen forming in the middle, meaning his wound was still bleeding. Not quite as much as before, but still noticeable enough to be seen if one were to look. "It's not as bad as it looks, Kain"

The young blonde merely nodded in response. Knight training was a decidedly difficult process to carry out, and noticeably so. Years of teachings needed to be drilled into the aspiring boys starting from a very young age, subjects ranging from etiquette to combat. Cecil had only recently ascended to the next and one of the most important steps into becoming a knight, and having difficulties in the ways of battle was still to be expected from time to time.

Kain took the other's bandaged hand in his own, being careful not to add too much pressure so as not the aggravate the cut."You will let them look at it soon...right?"

Their eyes met, and all was still for an undetermined amount of time.

"Of course I will." Cecil finally said, a smile forming on his lips. "You'll never let it go otherwise."

"Cecil—"

He was interrupted by the press of lips against his own, a feeling not quite unfamiliar to him by now, but surprising nevertheless, if not still slightly awkward with how kissing was an action neither of them were customarily used to just yet.

A small, light pink blush was coloring the pale boy's cheeks when he pulled back. "You're fretting over nothing, Kain. I'll be just fine."

The door opened up beyond him, close to going unnoticed by Kain, who was practically frozen in place by Cecil's sudden boldness. It took a moment for realization to come around, but his response was less than exemplary when it did.

"Damn you, Cecil!" Kain shot a glare in the direction of the door and began chasing after him. "You did that on purpose!"

Laughter and hurried footsteps echoed throughout the stone fashioned halls of Baron Castle. It might have continued as such for quite a while if the two had not almost knocked over one of the elder mages passing by and then reprimanded rather loudly as a result about how they needed to be more careful about where they were going and how they were going about getting there.

By then—however—due to the rush of chasing and being chased, they had both forgotten why they were running around the castle in the first place.

* * *

**Let it be noted that in this point of Cecil's training, he would be known as a 'squire' during Medieval times, and one of the new parts of his training would mean that he would begin working with a real sword instead of a wooden one. The squire was basically the last step into becoming a knight, and boys would usually start that step when they turned 14. Gaaah, my knowledge is paying off in a really weird way. DX But, anyway, any drabbles or any other thing labeled with 'Halcyon Days' connect to each other. Think of it like a mini-series of sorts. ^_^ Please Review.**

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **StraySnake**, **Confusion No Hime**, **_I'm Sexy_**

(...I will be most displeased if the formatting code doesn't make that text up there come out like it's supposed to. I can only stand editing so much. =_=)


	3. Unanticipated

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all! Yeah, THIS is celebratory posting at its finest. NOT. I fail so hard. XD This is just a mighty short little thing I thought was kinda cute. :D Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4 and, as such, make no profit from this.

**Specific Warnings/Notes**: boy-boy romance, in-game setting (they're on the moon), very slight fluffiness, and cuteness.

**Rating**: K+

* * *

~**Unanticipated**~

* * *

On this type of journey, many situations were to either be expected or anticipated. Sometimes things happened without warning, but even occurrences like that would eventually be handled accordingly or was taken care of through split-second decision making.

But Kain definitely did not know how to handle this. For one, he hadn't seen it coming at all, which was bad in and of itself. Second, it was invasion—plain and simple. An invasion of his space, of preset boundaries, of something he thought had been made perfectly clear from the onset.

But, above all, this was just not funny.

Everything had been fine not one minute ago. The group was momentarily resting in one of the Lunar Tunnels, the eerie quietness of the moon lurking all around as if it was breathable air. Frankly, Kain had been minding his own business, leaning against one of the rocky walls with his arms crossed over his chest.

Until Cecil had taken it upon himself to upset his dislike of open affection by kissing him on the cheek when they were all prepared to move forward.

And everybody else was still taken with staring at him as if some form of large bird had settled itself on top of his head, torn between shock and amusement. He was sure the girls would begin giggling at him any moment now.

And Cecil just stood there like nothing had happened, though Kain could the playfulness in his eyes, reminiscent of their childhood days. It was nice to see the previously conflicted looking man start to be in better spirits, despite where exactly they were headed and what needed to be done.

But, again, this was just not funny.

He narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, glaring Cecil down. It might have been a jest or maybe even some last show of affection, seeing as how this could potentially be their final battle together. That certainly didn't mean that he wouldn't get his revenge later, however.

After all, he had his pride to think about, and he was supposed to have the last laugh or word in—not Cecil.

In short, Cecil was going to regret that, one way or another.

* * *

**I'm working my way up to longer pieces so here's to hoping the next one is longer. :D Please Review.**

* * *

**Thank You (Reviewers,** _Favers_**, and** Alerters**)**: **Confusion No Hime**, **StraySnake**, **I'm Sexy**


	4. Chapter 4

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

******Sky Rider and Light Bearer**: Discontinued.

Some of you probably already guessed this, but yeah. I just not feeling FFIV very much lately. Might pick back up. Maybe.


End file.
